


覆水难收

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 假如威尔在认识汉尼拔以前冒犯了他，上了汉尼拔的名单。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	覆水难收

**Author's Note:**

> “我也有可能成为他，你知道。我也曾把饮料弄翻在别人身上。我不确定我的饮料是不是伏特加，但它们肯定很便宜。”——《阶梯起始之处》

威尔在开进沃夫查普旷无人烟的草场时放缓了车速。前天夜里下了一场雪，现在灰黄的草地上雪还未化尽。圣诞节在下周五，据说那时候还要下一场暴雪，而威尔会心安理得地在自己的屋子里和狗狗度过节日——超市里采购回来的冷冻披萨、蔬菜和蛋奶酒，以及足以用两个月的日用品放在后座，阿拉娜送的礼物和他的电脑包一起搁在副驾驶座上。他和吉米、布莱恩和贝弗利之间没有送礼物的习惯，只是互相祝福圣诞节期间不要碰到案子；杰克的恩赐是批准了威尔的年假——他们都以为他会去某个南方小镇度过冬天。威尔没纠正他们。

他在家门口前十几米停下车。刚才他就注意到门前站了一个人，这人穿了考究的浅褐色条纹西装。如果说是个迷路者，他的表情也过于泰然自若了一些。威尔从衬衫胸口的口袋里摸出眼镜戴上，熄火下车，走向那个男人问他是否需要帮助。

“是的，我想我迷路了。”那个人说，“这是这里唯一一座房屋，我以为它是废弃的，但是我听到了狗叫声。”  
威尔审视着他，觉得这番话没有什么表面上的破绽，但就是哪里不对。怀疑，唉，怀疑是他的工作。他得停止在工作之外进入这种状态了。也许是因为这个人并没有告诉他迷路的原因。大部分人会说“我的车坏在了一公里外的一个地方”或“我本不该毫无准备地到一处不熟悉的野地散步的”。但是这个人看起来不是那种轻易承认错误的类型。有些人不习惯示弱以获得帮助。情有可原，威尔想，停止分析吧，赶紧把这个人弄走，好让他享受即将到来的暖气搭配狗毛的安静假期。

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”那人似乎为了打消他的疑虑，自报了姓名。他伸出右手，“请问我能喝杯热水吗？”

“威尔。”他低声脱口而出，下意识地伸手与对方短暂交握——对方手背有些凉，手心仍有暖意，看来他没有等很久。“我去开门。”

威尔抽手向屋门走去。他没有看汉尼拔的脸——在这个握手变得太让人分心之前移开了目光。尽管如此他还是被影响了。这就是为什么他会住在这种地方。正常人不会在这种地方迷路。

正常人的脚步也不会这么轻。

他回头。

手臂勒住他的喉咙。

威尔听到自己脑子里崩的一声。在有限的血供给还支撑他大脑运作的时刻，他想起自卫课程里的小人图片。自己的手臂已经不听使唤了，他的双脚尽力地踢打向后踹，试图用自己的体重把男人压到地上。只要一个机会就行，一个呼吸的机会，他可以逃回车上，或者他可以开门，养了七条狗总会有点用的。

汉尼拔没有给他这个机会。他借着威尔挣扎的力气倒退到门廊上，利用这点高度差令他双脚离地。威尔全身僵直，钥匙砸在地上发出乒乓的响声，狗狗用爪子刨纱门。汉尼拔的下巴抵在他的太阳穴边上，他的蹬踹逐渐变成无力的拍打，在失去意识前他只听到汉尼拔像潮汐一样稳定的呼吸声。

汉尼拔没有机会拿到威尔的名片。但幸运的是，威尔为FBI工作，而犯罪揭秘网的弗雷迪·劳兹像撵不走的苍蝇一样对FBI处理的各种案件穷追不舍。明尼苏达伯劳鸟案告破的时候弗雷迪写了威尔如何用十枪才打死加勒特·雅克布·霍布斯，而且在那之后言语威胁这位只为寻求真相的可怜记者。在种菇人一案中她甚至设法拍到了威尔的照片，包括一张被墓穴中的活人吓到而颤抖着后退样子。个子矮小，精神脆弱，粗鲁无礼，没法通过FBI的测试，甚至不能精确地开枪。汉尼拔通过一次对阿拉娜工作场所的偶然拜访得知了威尔的家庭住址（那么偏僻，他甚至不需要对威尔的车动手脚迫使他停在荒郊野外），还知悉联调局学院的教师大都和学生一样放寒假。没有人会去找这个不讨人喜欢的分析师。汉尼拔可以在对方的地盘上击昏他，然后把他开膛破肚，像翻开的书页一样。让这个家伙钻到切萨皮克开膛手的脑子里？切萨皮克开膛手会先打开他的腹腔。

弗雷迪·劳兹说威尔以与杀人犯共情的方式工作。听起来像个都市传说，汉尼拔抿起嘴，不如加点料，看看垂死时刻这位所谓的侧写师能否迸发出点天赋来，毕竟恐惧会让人发挥失常嘛。

红酒炖肺搭配烤小番茄听上去不错。

十二月份带着残雪和枯草气味的寒风把威尔从昏迷中唤醒，激起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。他发现自己被剥得只剩下单薄的棉T恤和四角短裤，困在一张用倾斜支架撑起的六点束缚床上。他的手被皮带紧紧缚住，皮带小心地在支架后面固定。肘弯上传来轻微的刺痛，以及一只带外向轮的医疗用品架上注射器提醒威尔他被下药了。他十分怀疑自己为何能清醒地思考。穿着浅褐色条纹西装——此时还在外面套上了透明的塑料防护衣——的男人好整以暇地坐在对面的一张椅子上。白色的木质椅子明显是从他房子的门廊上搬来的。准备充足，经验丰富，今天他别想活着走出这里了。

这人叫什么名字来着？

汉尼拔·莱克特。他直白地告诉威尔了，不介意威尔知道他的名字，笃定他无法逃出生天。真是傲慢。汉尼拔在等他清醒过来——威尔忽然战栗：

他想要他清醒地受苦。

汉尼拔从椅子上站起来，走到医疗用品架旁取出一只带锡盖的小玻璃瓶和呼吸器。“我刚刚给你注射了镇定剂，以免你过于恐慌，因为我将要从你身上取走一些东西。我发现你储藏了许多威士忌，所以我假设你的肝没有你想像的那么健康。但我很庆幸你不抽烟。”

他要取走我的肺，威尔立刻意识到。外科医生，器官收集，杰克要他写的报告。

“切萨皮克开膛手。”他喃喃地说。

汉尼拔并没有惊讶，也没有流露出恼怒或满意。也对，威尔暗自思忖，他的话提供了太多信息，如果自己还不明白，被扯出肺来也是活该。

“接下来我会让你吸入一些迷幻剂复合物。‘迷幻剂’在希腊语中是‘心灵启迪’的意思。病人会对足以改变人生的认知产生狂热而积极的反应。”汉尼拔一边介绍一边抚摸他的脸颊检查瞳孔，“这个世界由画面、声音、回忆和气味组成。我需要你回忆起一些事情，威尔。”

被一个连环杀手称呼教名让威尔感到反胃。化学物质的气味侵入他的鼻腔，接着瞳孔放大，双手痉挛，呼吸急促。当面罩被撤去的时候，他眼睛失焦，只能看清近处的事物，并且好奇自己为什么能毫无惧意地盯着汉尼拔暗色的虹膜。

汉尼拔坐回原处，翘起一条腿，十指交握。“威尔·格雷厄姆。我听说你为FBI工作，做犯罪侧写。你对你现在的处境能做出什么假设？”

“你把你的受害者当成猪猡，公开杀戮只为了羞辱他们，这话我跟我的学生讲了六个学期。我猜我做了什么让你不满的事？”威尔说，“可是我和杰克说那起酒店浴室案不是你干的，那只是个业务不精的医学生。我一开始就和他们说把亚伯·吉迪恩当成你是个愚蠢的想法。”威尔知道自己听起来多么像个害怕责备而找理由的委屈的小孩，但他把这个归咎于药物，又不是说他还有机会清醒过来回顾这个尴尬时刻。“我是说，看看我的生活，它没法跟巴尔的摩精英阶层产生什么交集，又不是说我能在哪个星巴克里撞见你然后把咖啡倒你一身。”

噢。他后知后觉地打住了。

他 **确实** 把酒撞到了某个人的身上。

六个月前，当他和杰克追捕哥伦比亚酒店杀手的时候，他闯进了巴尔的摩上流人物举办的某次高级酒会。杰克正在和酒店经理交涉，特警包围了所有出口，他们谁也不知道该死的泰德·戴莫在哪个房间，但威尔知道这点犹豫的时间会导致又一个无辜女人的丧生，而他是唯一一个有可能只用一次机会就猜对哪扇门后面藏着凶犯的人。全副武装的警员进不来，对他反而是一种好事，不打草惊蛇能给他更多时间。他穿着他的旧夹克冲进去，慌张的样子好像自己才是罪犯，好在没什么人看到他，他也没顾着看人。边跑边检查配枪时威尔撞到了一位身穿香槟粉露背礼服的夫人，在她身边的男人眼疾手快地护了她一下，结果酒都洒到了他身上。那个男人的西装外套连同领带都遭了殃，那位夫人拽住他责问，威尔记得自己相当粗暴地甩开她的手臂，还回了一句：

“一杯酒洒了死不了人的，太太。”

他把酒撞翻在切萨皮克开膛手的身上。

显然洒了一杯酒是 **会** 死人的。

“对不起，”他听起来懊恼、困惑又真诚，“我们不知道凶手在哪个房间，但我当时确定我能猜到，只想着冲上楼，根本没看路。我很抱歉毁了你的西装。”

倒不是说他真的感到内疚。只有那么一点点。他马上就会真的感到抱歉的，他得用他的肺来偿还了。要知道小时候他爸爸最多因为这种事抽他两下。

“你真的感到抱歉？”汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛，也可能是威尔想象出来的。他看不清楚，但是在他脑子这个表情一定近乎嘲弄。

“其实不，”好吧，他控制不了自己的嘴。本来它的阀门就不怎么健康。“西装的那部分是的。但是我更觉得讽刺。威尔·格雷厄姆，死因：打翻一杯红酒。这对你来说是个好笑话，是不是？舌头被做成书签的那位仁兄，他是不是背后讲你闲话了？”

现在他混乱的大脑认为汉尼拔在笑了。

“天，”威尔毛骨悚然，“他的确讲你闲话了。那个手足感染坏疽的家伙做了什么？拿他的脏手碰了你吗？”汉尼拔微皱眉头，于是威尔换了个思路，“不，你才不会让他碰你。他暗示你不干净。粗鲁的家伙。”

威尔重重吞咽了一口口水。都到这步田地了，他并不打算控制自己：“抱歉我得这么说，但我确实觉得你有点儿小心眼了。”

“我不这么认为。”汉尼拔的声音里愉悦大于被冒犯，威尔甚至感到一丝丝安慰，“难道你不想报复那些讨人厌的东西吗？”

“大部分人只是想想而已。”

“我不是大部分人。”汉尼拔说，“不过我为你能在面临悲惨的结局时保持冷静感到欣慰。在这样的时刻，你倾向于想到我以往的受害人，不过我不会在你身上重复别人的经历。”

“每一幅都是独一无二的艺术品。”

“那么现在你想到了谁？”

“我父亲。”威尔坦白道，“在我小时候他还试图教我礼仪什么的。但是他放弃了，因为我很难跟人友好地相处。”

“他为什么做出这样的论断？”

“因为当你看着一个人的脸，发现他的喜厌好恶种种心思都写在数以万计的微表情和肢体语言当中，你很难与他进行对等的交流。而且没有人喜欢被看穿而自己一无所知的感觉。”

“那么你是怎么看我的呢？”

“通过那些尸体凑成的乐曲。不过现在我可看不清你呀，你离得太远了，而且我的瞳孔不受控制。”

像3D电影的副作用一样，威尔有一瞬间真的一样汉尼拔的脸会撞在自己的鼻子上。他的脸庞近在咫尺，看得见淡得近乎无色的汗毛和眼角的细纹。汉尼拔歪着头，好奇的目光从面具后面穿刺而出，直达威尔的后脑。“不行，”威尔摇摇头，“尽管窥视的目光如期而至，你仍然很遥远。你仍在人皮之下，围墙之后，高塔之内。深藏的恶魔是要留到压轴戏的时候才会出场吗？”

有那么一瞬间恶魔静止了，仿佛再动一下就会现出原形。威尔为自己得意了一小下，然后他感受到大腿上的一阵刺痛，就失去了知觉。

威尔·格雷厄姆的表现超出他的预期。汉尼拔没必要不承认他找到了新玩具，他总是可以改变自己的计划。既然前一只金丝雀已经唱完了她最美的歌，那么也是时候圈养新的宠物了。

汉尼拔哼着自己谱的羽管键琴曲的调子，戴上乳胶手套，侍弄那些花。夹竹桃已经开了一树的白花，海蓝色的颠茄终于结出了花苞，鹅黄色的千里光草舒展着细长的花瓣。

新的巢穴准备就绪。

威尔有时候醒来发现自己在地牢里，有时候发现自己被绑在一张椅子上，有时候没有被绑着，但是四肢瘫软根本抬不起来。他记得汉尼拔捧着他的脸问了些问题，但他不记得是什么问题了。他甚至不太记得汉尼拔的脸。不过那次过于危险的距离留下的印象仍然没有磨灭，歪着头，穿透大脑的窥探。他失去了时间感，身上白色的囚服和自己身体的气味混杂，说明他起码已经待了数日。但是他却并不饥饿。他还依稀记得自己的头无力地靠着椅背上，汉尼拔用勺子喂他喝水吃饭。

这说明汉尼拔需要把他从这口井一样的地牢里抱出来，再放回去。

这说明地牢有一个相对便捷的出入通道，一个梯子。

这是当威尔在漆黑的井底醒来的时候，拼命告诉自己告诉自己的话。还有机会，他对自己说。

汉尼拔没有像普通的绑架犯那样，不给自己的囚徒进食来削弱他们。他直接把他们药倒了。但是显然，这次汉尼拔没有及时回来。威尔静静地坐在井底，屏住呼吸。如果地面上有人走动，他能够听到。但是什么都没有。

威尔站起身来在墙上摸索。冰冷、光滑、坚硬的墙壁。甚至没有突出的东西，像一节新的下水管道一样。这并不能让威尔死心。一个地牢起码有四米深，但是要是需要便于上下，汉尼拔不会从井口放下一架高四米的伸缩梯子，没法固定。管壁上有个辅梯，然后顶上能放下另一节梯子，一定是这样。他小时候在威斯康星的水库看到过这种管子，人们就是这么爬进去修理的。

威尔跳起来拍打墙壁，仍然是徒劳。好吧，他叹了口气，然后脱下上衣，用衣服拍打。闷闷的声音在井壁间绝望地回响。威尔跪下来休息了一会儿，赤裸的脊背上渗出冷汗。然后他站起来，把衣服挥向另一个方向。

声音变了。原来啪的一声闷响变成了轻轻的咯咯两声，衣服打在了什么突出的东西上。威尔把两只袜子脱下来，裹成一个紧紧的小球，系在衣服的一只袖子上。他需要把这个甩过梯子横档间的缝隙，然后把自己拉上去。他试了一个多小时，在某两次摔下来的时候扭伤了几个脚趾。疼痛让他的冷汗更加糟糕，但是他没有停止，当他终于靠在梯子最上一级的时候，扭伤已经没有那么难以忍受了。他向上摸索着，但是没有碰到井盖。出于碰碰运气的心态，他把系着袜子的衣服向上狠狠甩去。

咚的一声，然后威尔的眼睛被一束微光刺激。他不受控制地留下眼泪——他明白这是生理反应，但是内心的确有一部分想哭。他再甩了一次，光点变成一条缝隙。又一次。又一次。终于有一次金属盖子发出了倾斜的轰鸣声，像是怪物的下颚被打脱时发出的哀鸣。

威尔坐在原地。他现在能判断井口与他的距离了：一米多高，如果尽力他可以跳起来攀到边缘。

如果不能，四米的距离，不会死，但会骨折。一次赌博。

他没有别的选择。

威尔把长裤脱下来撕成条，一边系在腰上，一边系在梯子的最高一级。万一他掉下去了也能给个缓冲。他把衣服缠在手上，深吸一口气，猛地一跃——

他做到了。肌肉颤动的小臂攀着边缘，他用手臂上的衣服固定在井边拉着自己，解开腰间的裤子，挪动着来到井的外面。他在井口的水泥台子上滑了一跤，跪倒在地板上。他捧住自己的脸，突然间开始笑，泪水从指缝里划过。

威尔吞下呜咽，站起来环视四周。椅子和桌子他有印象，他就是被绑在那上面的。其余的陈设——冷藏柜，架子，医疗包。甚至还有鲜花。

四五种花，颜色妖艳，新鲜得带着露水。他只认出了颠茄。颠茄喜湿又不耐寒，而这是弗吉尼亚的冬天。汉尼拔一定天天来这里照料它们。

也就是说给他的时间不多了。

他看向房间中央的木桌。一尘不染，正中放着一把手术刀，刀柄对着威尔的方向，刀尖对着门口，一扇沉重的、显然是上了锁的铁门。一个邀请。

这看上去更像一个圈套。

这就是为什么井盖没有上锁。威尔感到自己的心在下沉。之前的挣扎过于强烈，以致于蒙蔽了他的眼睛。他有侥幸，是因为切萨皮克开膛手给了他机会。而他不可能用一把手术刀击败一个外科医生连环杀手，何况他衣不蔽体精疲力竭。如果他胆敢威胁汉尼拔，他就板上钉钉地死透了。这是个测试。看他是否能交出自己的自由。

威尔绕过桌子，冲刺几步，用肩膀向铁门撞去。门纹丝不动，他觉得自己的要脱臼了。

绝望像黑水一般铺天盖地地袭来。他靠着门滑坐下来，仿佛已经溺死在那里面。他垂死的目光越过桌椅柜子，越过艳丽的有毒的花瓣，停在点缀着白色花苞的一丛树枝上。

那棵树是从另一口地牢里长出来的。威尔的双腿不合时宜地抽筋了，他踉踉跄跄几乎是爬着靠过去。

那是一个人。树根和他的腰一起泡在水里，树干穿过他的大腿和脊背，从他的指尖伸出，指甲脱落的血痕已经干涸了。他闭着眼睛，威尔不放心地伸出手，惊得往后一跳——他还有呼吸。但是已经没救了。

汉尼拔对待我简直算得上仁慈。威尔摇摇头。为什么？

他没法想明白，没法在这种情况下。威尔倒退着回到桌边，他的目光再次落到了那把手术刀上。

屋外林间风声飒飒依旧。遥远的公路上引擎的声音由远及近，又由近及远。

威尔握住刀柄。总归会有些用处了，他想，尽管估计不是汉尼拔想的那样。FBI至今还不知道切萨皮克开膛手的名字，汉尼拔仍然扮演着他人间的角色。这种情况该停止了。他横竖都是死，但是他可以最后一次带来些改变。

他扯下了自己身上最后一件衣物，那条可怜兮兮的四角内裤，把它褪到膝盖上，然后坐在那把绑过他的木椅子上。威尔最后回想了一遍切萨皮克开膛手的受害人。他们都穿着衣服，而且没有受过性侵害，生殖器健全。有那么一丝可能性，汉尼拔不会脱了他的内裤看看威尔到底对自己做了什么。

他咬紧牙关，在自己的大腿根上刻下“汉尼拔”的开头字母H。一竖，一横，一竖。细细的血珠一会儿才渗出来，疼痛感也是。他咬着自己左手的指节。他用的全是大写，这样比有弧线的小写字母好刻得多。而且大写像是在愤怒地控诉。在左边的大腿根上刻完八个字母几乎用了他一年。然后右边：L-E-C-T-E-R。他用手指抹去刀片上的血迹，然后等着腿上的血珠干涸。

汉尼拔结束了一天的工作，并且吃了一顿完美的晚餐之后，驱车前往弗吉尼亚。里脊片配上坎伯兰酱汁的美味还留在他唇齿之间，另一份晚餐就在副驾驶座上的保鲜盒里。他的西装外套里放着一把手术刀，裤子口袋里还有一把弹簧刀，不过估计用不到。他的男孩可能会爬出地牢，用那把他赠与的手术刀做最后的尝试，尽管失败是注定的。又或者他更加害羞、胆小、保守，需要多几日的安全感才能尝试撞开囚笼。无论如何，汉尼拔有的是时间。

他手按着口袋里的刀，用提着便当的另一只手推开门。威尔坐在桌子那头的椅子上，这并不叫他惊讶。他汉尼拔知道他的威尔是个勇敢的孩子。叫他惊讶的是他的手术刀静静地躺在原处。

审时度势，认为攻击并没有好下场。明智的选择。汉尼拔放下便当盒，捡起手术刀靠近鼻翼轻嗅。

铁锈味。

汉尼拔放下刀，盯着威尔的脸。“你对自己做了什么？”他一字一顿地问。

“什么也没有。”威尔低着头，直到汉尼拔走过去强迫他直视自己的眼睛。他酝酿了一下，决定起码不扯谎。“我没有要自杀。你看。”他亮出两个手腕。光洁如新。

“你逃出来了。”汉尼拔说。

“你让我逃出来的。”威尔说，“那个，嗯，抱歉弄破了你给我的衣服。”他像被绑着时那般拘谨地坐着，紧张地清了清喉咙，“那棵树。我看到了。它很好看。很吓人，但是，呃，很美。那个人怎么得罪你了？他砍了你花园里的树？”

“他砍了一整片树林造了个停车场。”

“噢。自私。缺德。目空一切。”威尔舔了舔嘴唇。他喉咙发干，唇上的死皮都能扎到自己。“那么我呢？你将会怎么处置我？”

“你觉得我会怎么处置你呢？”汉尼拔蹲下来平视威尔，语气近乎温柔。

“我不知道。我宁愿不去想。”威尔说，“……但是我猜我还是得跟你说件事。”他强迫自己不要移开目光，“我的狗。我不知道我在这里待了多久，但是如果狗都饿死了我的房子里会一团糟的。杰克会知道我被……绑架了。原本他最多以为我带着七条狗去了佛罗里达然后不想在匡提科干了。”

“你想要我杀了它们吗？”

“不！不，我是说，是的。比慢慢饿死好。”威尔不必伪装声音里的痛苦，“谢谢。”

汉尼拔点点头：“我会处理好他们的。吃晚饭吧。”

阿拉娜·布鲁姆结束圣诞假期之后的第一个星期五，汉尼拔请她到自己家共进晚餐。这位迷人的女士按时到了，穿着一件水蓝色的长裙。她像往常那样舒展微笑，但汉尼拔敏锐地捕捉到她的眉间的疲惫。

“从假期返回工作的确需要适应的时间，”汉尼拔递过杯子，“我为你酿了啤酒。”

“谢谢。”阿拉娜接过酒杯，“说到工作，杰克问我认不认识能做现场侧写的心理学家。奇尔顿还没恢复过来，我又不出现场。我想到了你，但大部分人都不愿意到谋杀现场去。”

“我很荣幸能帮忙。不过我以为FBI有专业人士做这个？”

“我们原本有。但是他圣诞过后就没出现过。”阿拉娜叹了口气，“我没跟你提起过他，他不喜欢让任何心理学家知道他的名字。威尔·格雷厄姆，FBI最好的犯罪侧写师。他是我的朋友。”

“他失踪了吗？”

“不知道。圣诞节之前他说要带着狗去佛罗里达度过冬天，一去就杳无音信。杰克甚至违规带了搜查队去他家。手机钱包都带走了，电脑留下了但是没留下线索，冰箱清空了。一切看起来都像是自己离开。你知道吗，威尔有七条狗，连狗狗都全部带走了。”

“这么说他是自己出走了？”

“我不……我不这么觉得。”阿拉娜摇头，“我害怕他被哪个杀人犯盯上。他做这种工作，不是第一次与谋杀犯对峙。”她低下头用酒杯埋住脸，汉尼拔走过去，把她额前掉下来的一缕头发别到脑后。“我知道这不太可能发生。我希望这不要发生。但是我很担心。我很愧疚，”阿拉娜轻轻啜泣，“他是我的朋友，他是杰克的朋友。但我们没有人打电话给他。万一——”

汉尼拔抱住她，轻轻拍打她的后背。“他做这种工作，肯定不好受吧。”

“是的……他很内向，但是又竭力避免亲近和接触。在他给杰克提供咨询之前，我劝过他不要去。”

汉尼拔拭去她的眼角的泪水。“那么他做了一件健康的事。他逃离了这种生活。为他高兴吧，阿拉娜。”

“我知道。”阿拉娜收好情绪，“没有人应该受到谋杀的梦魇折磨。谢谢你安慰我。我也很感激你愿意帮助FBI，但是这次很糟糕。他杀了雅各比一家的时候警方判断是仇杀，但是这个月他杀了利兹一家，我们不得不认为他是连环杀手了。调查权全部移交给了FBI，那些照片真是……你确定要帮忙吗？”

“是的，”汉尼拔说，“我愿意尽力。”

当威尔醒来的时候，他正坐在原来那把椅子上。尽管刚刚从昏迷从恢复、四肢依然不怎么听使唤，但他很确定自己仍具有行动能力，而汉尼拔都没费心思绑住他。杀人犯先生正在给一个睡着的娇小女孩子换衣服，在威尔试图移动自己时看了他一眼。

“我是不是应该识趣地爬回地牢然后敲晕自己？”威尔小心翼翼地出声。

“我计划着让你醒来。”

“当然了，”威尔咕哝道，“那是谁？”问出口他就后悔了；那张脸虽然比照片上瘦削了许多，头发也长长了不少，但还不至于认不出来。那是米里亚姆·拉斯。

“想好你的问题。”汉尼拔细心地为米里亚姆掖好白色睡裙的裙角，又开始打理这姑娘盘结的金发，“如果你要问为什么，我建议你先动动脑子。”

威尔照做了：亲临一个犯罪现场，施展他的能力，观察，联系。第一眼看到的当然是米里亚姆空荡荡的左边袖管，断壁的伤口完美地愈合了，白色的新生皮肉包裹着关节。一桩不必要的、但却专业而温柔的截肢手术。威尔可以想象汉尼拔告诉米里亚姆她将要失去手臂时爱怜的语气，和他现在专注的眼神一样。体贴，他不知道开膛手还可以做到这个。像照顾一件精致的玩具。

玩具是用来展示的。

猪是用来吃的。

他当然会喜欢她。威尔顿悟了。她找到了他，她的勇气和头脑让开膛手惊讶。但她还只是雏鸟，被猎人捕获了，驯服了。当鸟儿被放归的时候，她会忘记挣扎时剥落的华彩羽毛，她只会感激虚妄的自由。她逃不出恐惧的魔爪，但当她再次见到猎人，雪盲会蒙蔽她的眼睛。

如果威尔是第一个见到汉尼拔的，他会让他印象更深刻，因为他更有经验，更古怪，更难以驯服。米里亚姆是每一个科目的优等生，她年轻而充满热望，思维跳跃，在切萨皮克开膛手逮到她之前她先捉住了开膛手。威尔·格雷厄姆是个通不过心理评估的戴着临时警徽的教师。他往开膛手身上泼了杯红酒。

命运弄人。

“你要放走她。”威尔从他的思绪中抬头，“你要把她还给杰克，因为她不再是杰克的实习生。她是 **你** 的。哪怕重见阳光，她也不再自由。她无法指认你，也无法逃离你。”

汉尼拔放缓了手上的动作。他的脑袋好奇地歪过一个角度，像每次窥视时那样，于是威尔继续，“你真是非常傲慢。你确信她认不出你。你给她下了什么药？”

“没那么简单，”汉尼拔说，“人脑是很复杂的东西。”

“你会把我的一部分送给杰克吗？”威尔安静地问，“告诉他他麾下最优秀的学生和分析师都是你的了。“

汉尼拔放下木梳子朝威尔走过来。尽管他手上没有看得见的武器，威尔依旧感到颤栗。他知道单凭一双手和牙齿汉尼拔就能做到很多事情。该死的想象力。“你想要我这么做吗？”汉尼拔问道。威尔粗重的喘息声已经回答了这个问题。

“哦对了，”汉尼拔说，“我想有件事我得告诉你。是你，而不是米里亚姆告诉我杰克是BAU的长官，是开膛手案的负责人。米里亚姆只有在被催眠的时候喊了他的名字，其余时刻她都没有透漏任何一个字。如果我杀死了杰克·克劳福德，告诉我，威尔，你会内疚吗？”

言语泻出的瞬间威尔脑海里受害者的位置由自己换成了杰克，颈动脉喷溅出血液，这位威严镇定的长官像一头牛一样轰然倒地。威尔使劲眨眨眼。

“如果你要杀死他，那可不像你想象的那么轻松。他是个身经百战的探员，枪法从未生疏，而且壮得像一堵墙。你不可能轻易地放到他。他甚至很难被药倒。”

“这是一个威胁吗？”汉尼拔俯下身。白森森的牙齿离他更近了。

“一个提醒，”威尔小声说，他感受到喉间的气流在两人脸前涌动，“是的，我会。和他放弃米里亚姆时的内疚一样多。和他找不到我的内疚一样多。我还会嫉妒。”

汉尼拔审视着他。他抚过威尔一侧的鬈发，缓慢但强硬地令他们视线相交。威尔咽了口口水，但他继续了。

“也许嫉妒不是最恰当的词。但是我嫉妒她。”威尔说，“如果你在更……合适的情况下遇见米里亚姆，你会不会让她成为你的学生？你会耐心地引导她，直到她能理解你吗？直到她理解开膛手，同时又成为你的学生和朋友？”他停顿了一下，为接下来的话做好准备，“如果我们在一个更合适的情境下相遇，如果我给你的第一印象不是一个鲁莽又没教养的警察，如果不是那杯红酒，你会试图让我理解你吗？你会让我成为你的朋友吗，”威尔咬了一下自己的下唇，吐出那个得知已久但从未真正从舌尖滚落的名字，“汉尼拔？”

有那么一瞬间威尔以为汉尼拔会从袖管里滑出一把刀捅穿他的肚子。或者汉尼拔会亲吻他——他在想些什么——离得那么近。“求你，”他低低地说，几乎是在呜咽了。什么都好，死亡或者宽恕，拒绝或是接受，给他一个答案，他实在是等不下去了。大腿间的伤痕隐隐作痛。别用一针镇定剂来敷衍他。

但是汉尼拔没有听到他的祈祷。在被药物的梦境俘获之际，他看到汉尼拔的眼睛如同一轮红月在夜幕中升起。

汉尼拔的铅笔在画纸上沙沙的行走。他的手腕随着画中人打卷的头发移动，思绪却快速翻检着近几日的新闻。树人在停车场被发现，米里亚姆·拉斯被按时找到，但有关开膛手的线索又断了。汉尼拔提议激怒牙仙，杰克找了正在出书的奇尔顿做报道，不幸的是，尽管报纸上没有刊登，但是弗雷迪在她的网站上暗示汉尼拔才是牙仙一案的侧写师。奇尔顿被绑架，大难不死但面目全非，牙仙在寄给的FBI的录像带中声明自己是红龙，而且威胁了奇尔顿的幕后主使。切萨皮克开膛手用一对情侣的尸体重现了《红色巨龙与披着阳光的女人》，其中男人肋骨被扯出拼成红龙的翅膀，背部的皮肤被撕下来，上面刺着威廉·布莱克的诗：

人的外衣是钢铁铸就，人的躯壳是火热的熔炉，人的脸是密封的火罐——而人心是它贪婪的火舌。

他知道这几日出门都被跟踪，所以上上周末他亲自去了布鲁克林博物馆做了油画研究部的预约，上周二又去了一次。一个身材高大、贴了假胡子、嗓音低沉的人和他一同参观，在女引导员出去接电话的时候对他说：“现在来拜谒巨龙可能已经晚了，莱克特医生。”

“我觉得不，”汉尼拔说，“伟大的作品经久不衰。白垩和水彩的颜色依旧鲜亮，只可惜新鲜的尸体不能长久维持饱满的色泽。用肋骨做成肉翅只能翱翔一时，那么你呢？是红龙吞噬了你，还是你吞噬了红龙？”

身后的人退了半步，忽然抽出短棍狠狠击在他的后脑。汉尼拔做了个缓冲的姿势，他伤得并不严重，鉴于红龙并不是要取他性命，起码不是此时。他装作奄奄一息的样子靠在桌角，看着红龙生吞了这幅名画，又打昏了闻声而来的女职员都和保安。在电梯门关闭的提示音响起之后，汉尼拔巡视了一圈，探探倒在地上的人的鼻息，抽出手机打给杰克·克劳福德。

一切都井然有序地进行着。

他合上速写本，把它垫在写报告的皮面本子之下。威尔恰好在这个时候醒来。他似乎不太适应柔软的床铺，也不敢相信双手双脚没被铐住。他只有右手手腕被一只手铐铐在床头，手铐内侧为了防止割伤还垫了皮质软垫。

“所以这里是之前米里亚姆待的地方，”威尔坐起身来，活动僵掉的右肩，“要不是给你做过这么多年侧写，这幅景象会让我想到更下流的事情。”

如果他想要威尔放松，那么他不仅做到了，还做过头了。他瞥了威尔一眼，对方防御似的缩起脖子。

“对不起。”威尔说。“嗯，我能不能问问，你在看什么？”

“‘红龙’的案卷。”汉尼拔回答，“这本是你的工作。杰克·克劳福德请我做侧写。”

“什么？”威尔倒抽一口冷气，“为什么？”

“因为我是个心理学家。”汉尼拔气定神闲地说。

威尔呆坐在床上。“这就是为什么——你早就不做外科医生了。让所有人都忘记你到底是什么。米里亚姆去查了受害人的外科记录，是不是？她一个个去做访问，然后查到了你头上？”他呼吸急促，“愚蠢！我本该想到的。外科技巧是唯一的辨识方法，怎么可能留着这个身份呢？”

汉尼拔静静坐着等他顺气。然后他递过本子：“好了。现在，要是你会怎么写红龙的侧写报告？”

红龙偏好周末行动，而汉尼拔在周末不开放预约。他从巴尔的摩开往切萨皮克湾的时候就知道有人在跟踪他，不过如他所料，红龙并不只是想把他枪杀在车里。红龙需要个仪式。

他步入别墅，锁上前门。威尔的药效马上会过去，不过他目前仍然在睡梦中。汉尼拔打开手铐和房门的锁，轻轻掩住门，关上客厅的灯。现在红龙只可能从面对悬崖的落地窗这一侧进入了。

他像一个猎手那样融入黑暗，静默地等待着。

威尔醒来的时候听到了客厅里的打斗声。某个瞬间他以为那声咆哮是杰克，但是紧接着咆哮的是愤怒的声明，关于什么“伟大的红龙”。手铐没有牵制着他的手腕，他滚下床，爬到门边。门开着。

外面一片漆黑，他勉强通过声音判断扭打的两人不在靠近他的这一边。他匍匐而行，直到手指摸到一架钢琴的琴凳。在踏板下面他摸到一把缠斗中被踢到这里来的枪。子弹都在。

威尔向后靠着，直到背贴上墙。他沿着房门的门框摸，不出所料地摸到电灯开关。他深深吸了一口气。

啪！

突如其来的白光让三个人都愣住片刻。汉尼拔的大腿和腰侧有两处被血浸透，另一个人则是手臂和膝盖上。威尔举起枪。他以为他会对准汉尼拔，但是第一枪打穿了另一个人的肩膀。

红龙向他冲来。第二枪、第三枪都打空了，红龙脚步不停，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯向他冲来，第四枪打在他的下腹，他踉跄了一下但是没有停。威尔的手指在颤抖，扳机打滑，红龙愈来愈近的身影像血色的潮水。开出第五枪的时候他视线模糊。第六枪的时候红龙近在眼前，但是他只看得到阴影。枪发出咔哒咔哒的声音。

没有子弹了。

刀刃落下的时候威尔抬手下意识地一挡，枪掉落在地上，小刀陷入上臂的肌肉里。汉尼拔像鬼魅一般从后面扑上来咬住红龙的喉头，在两个人的体重压向威尔时他把小刀捅入了红龙的肚子。

颈动脉的血液喷溅尽数落在威尔身上时他以为自己死去了。他像一具尸体一样任由汉尼拔抱进浴缸里，水被衬衫上的血染红。汉尼拔为他手臂上的伤口消毒缝合，然后处理自己腰上和腿上的两处割伤。他换了浴缸的热水，剥去威尔的衬衫和裤子。在汉尼拔的手伸向他的内裤时威尔突然惊觉地瑟缩了。

“不……”他嗫嚅道，“不要……”

汉尼拔微笑了，“你觉得我会做什么呢，既然你为我做了这么多年侧写？”

他扯下威尔的内裤，隔着又一次被血染浑的池水，他看到了、也摸到了那片皮肤上的疤痕。

他的名字。

刹那间他醍醐灌顶。那一次威尔用他的手术刀做了什么。为什么他之后放松了，为什么他不再害怕。他要用他的死亡做最后一次挣扎。当他在自己的皮肤上印下汉尼拔的烙印时，威尔的思绪飘向了何方？他可以给他下药、把原本不属于他的概念埋入他的潜意识、用强光引发癫痫和失忆让他忘记不该记得的部分，但是他没法预测他培养出的独角兽的行为。

而这正是美味的惊喜的部分。

“勇敢的孩子，”汉尼拔呢喃着，把威尔从水里抱出来，亲吻他腿间的肌肤，“阿拉娜看到你在这里刻了我的名字会怎么说呢？”

“……阿拉娜？你认识阿拉娜？”威尔不知所措地向后退避，却无处可逃。

“阿拉娜是我的学生和朋友。”汉尼拔说，“你想要用这种方式告发我。我该怎么惩罚你呢？”他的牙齿刮擦着威尔的皮肤，引得他一阵阵颤动，“精瘦的腿肉用百里香熏制慢烹会十分美味。”

“我永远都逃不出去了，是不是？”威尔在汉尼拔站起来时手环住他的肩以保持平衡，“你会原谅我吗？”

“我最终会的。”

三个月后。

汉尼拔给了威尔整座房子的活动自由。钝器被收了起来，刀具都在厨房里锁着。威尔知道如果他想他可以用一把椅子砸碎落地窗逃跑，但他也猜到这座临崖而建的别墅恐怕是在一座荒岛上。他每天赤着脚在房间里走来走去，翻看汉尼拔的书，弹许久未练习的钢琴，站在窗前幻想在海里航行，等着晚上或周末汉尼拔回来。汉尼拔有时带着做好的晚餐来，有时带着食材来，有时带着FBI的案卷来。有时候威尔不记得前一天晚上发生的事情，有时候醒来时他需要回想自己到底在哪里，但是这种情况越来越少了。或者说他越来越习惯。

他听见汉尼拔转动钥匙的声音，依然盘腿坐在地板上，只是转向门口。“嗨，汉尼拔。”

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔没有走进门，“你想在饭前散步还是饭后？”

“我不知道我居然还有散步的权利？”威尔站起来拍拍裤子，半信半疑地走向前门。

一只拴着绳子的金毛狗狗见到他就扑了上来。“温斯顿！”他惊叫道，抬头看向汉尼拔。

“我没有地方处理狗的尸体。”汉尼拔说，“其他的我带到西弗吉尼亚某个地方放掉了。这一只花了一个星期跑回来。不许让它进房子。”

“好的。”威尔说，他的声音已经完全浸没在温斯顿的毛发间了。“谢谢你。你对我真是太仁慈了。”

那天晚上威尔第一次主动邀请了汉尼拔。汉尼拔为他俩倒了红酒，但威尔拉着他的领带引他去卧室。在对付完汉尼拔衬衫的纽扣之后，威尔出其不意地把酒泼到汉尼拔的胸膛上。在他一寸寸舔掉自己弄出来的狼藉时，汉尼拔握着他的腰几乎掐出青紫：“我是不是太纵容你了？”

威尔抬起头，露齿一笑：“我觉得你会原谅我的。一杯酒洒了死不了人，是不是？”


End file.
